It's So Wrong But It Feels So Right
by HetaliaBelarus
Summary: Canada runs into SlenderMan for some fun. Crack! Lemon


**Okay! This is totally cracktastic. SlenderMan x Canada. This came from an RP, and I don't even know how to explain it. Enjoy?**

**It's So Wrong but It Feels So Right**

While Canada was visiting France over the summer, he's heard many rumors. Many were about this so-called-monster named SlenderMan. He first heard this rumor when France was arguing with England. England had yelled that he'd wish France would get torn limb by limb by SlenderMan. When England left, Canada pulled France aside, "Um…France, who is SlenderMan?"

"Ah…SlenderMan. He is a creature who lurks in the woods and kills people. He closely resembles a tree and he has no face. If you look at him…he must kill you."

Canada decided to ignore the rumor and went out for a walk. As he was walking, he seen a trail or rocks leading into the woods and decided to follow it. The trail went on forever and by the time it stopped, it was very late at night. Canada looked up from the last pebble to his surroundings. The only things he could see around him were the trees surrounding him. He had left his phone at home, since this only started as a walk, so he couldn't call France for help. He sat down against a tree for a while, because he was pretty tired.

He heard rustling of leaves and stood up quickly, looking down to the trail of rocks again. He figured he could just follow the stones back, but they had disappeared. He heard more rustling and was now terrified.

_Could SlenderMan be real?_

No matter how many times he tried to shake the thoughts of SlenderMan from his mind, he just couldn't.

Canada sat there in the middle of the woods, looking around paranoid. He jumped at every sound he heard, and watched every movement made by the wind. He heard rustling from leaves and a branch snap behind him and slowly turned around.

Standing behind him, was a tall, dark, faceless creature. The creature wore a navy blue suit and a red tie. Growing out of his back were four tentacles that resembled tree branches. Seeing this creature, Canada knew it was SlenderMan. He opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off when a tentacle wrapped around his mouth.

SlenderMan ran another tentacle down Canada's cheek, while another held his waist and the last one held his head. Canada yelped and tried to bite the tentacle surrounding his mouth. SlenderMan tightened his grip on him and brought him closer to him. SlenderMan slowly removed the tentacle from Canada's mouth and ran it along his lips, forcing his mouth open. Because Canada was in such fear, he couldn't produce any noise to come from his mouth. SlenderMan then threw Canada hard against a tree, so hard that he blacked out.

When he woke, he realized he was tied to a tree. As he struggled to get free, he whispered to himself, "Maple!" Just then, he heard twigs snapping and saw SlenderMan reappear. This time though, he didn't have his suit on, and he was running a tentacle up and down his aroused member. Canada looked down to his own body, which was also stripped of clothing.

SlenderMan teleported over to Canada and wrapped a tentacle around his curl, still touching himself with the other tentacle. SlenderMan roughly pulled the curl, earning a moan from the Canadian. Canada instantly got aroused and bit his lip, knowing how wrong this was. The creature liked the outcome of his actions and continued to pull on the curl. As a result, Canada continued to moan out in pleasure.

SlenderMan placed a tentacle into the Canadian's open mouth, which lead Canada to suck it. SlenderMan must have gotten turned on by that, because he started to rub tentacle over his and Canada's members roughly. Canada no longer cared about how wrong this might have been, all he cared about in that moment was how good he felt. He hummed onto SlenderMan's tentacle and continued to suck on it until he pulled it out.

SlenderMan quickly rammed said tentacle into Canada, making him moan in pain and pleasure. With the remaining tentacles, he pleasured himself, while he moved the tentacle inside Canada. "Slendy…S-Slendy…m-more…" the Canadian cried out.

SlenderMan tugged on Canada's curl again, making him moan louder and thrust his hips up. Then, SlenderMan removed the tentacle and readied his member above Canada's entrance and thrusted himself in. Without checking for Canada's assurance, he continued to thrust into him as hard as possible, hitting his prostate instantly.

Canada screamed out his name and came instantly. SlenderMan, still slamming into him, came shortly after. He threw his head back in pleasure, unable to moan because of having no mouth. He continued to move in and out of him, riding out his climax, as Canada thrusted his hips up to meet his.

Then, as fast as lightning, he was gone. Nowhere to be seen. Nowhere to be heard. Canada was alone, panting, still naked and tied to the tree. He was afraid of what would happen, however, he was exhausted from the sex. Soon, he fell asleep.

He awoke in the morning, still naked, still tied to the tree. He thought he would be stuck there forever, until he heard footsteps. He didn't know if it was SlenderMan or France, but he was going to scream for help.

France came running over, and was quite surprised to find him naked. He quickly untied him and handed him his clothes. "France, please don't ask any questions…"

Even though Canada said that, that didn't stop the questions from coming. However, Canada ignored each question with a deep blush on his face. He quickly packed his bags and left back to Canada that night. He'd never speak of what happened that night. But, every once in a while, he'd think of that night. It was so wrong, but it felt so right.

**Yeah…so, full of crack! FULL OF IT. Review if you want. :**


End file.
